


It Started With A Slip Of Paper

by The_Doctors_Song



Category: Doctor Who RPF, Mattex - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M, Sexual Content, former teacher/former student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:43:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Doctors_Song/pseuds/The_Doctors_Song
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt Smith was fifteen when he got his first role. He thanked his Drama teacher, Alex Kingston. Who, two years after leaving her job as a teacher was cast as Elizabeth Corday, on the American medical drama, E.R. Eight years later, Matt Smith landed the role of a lifetime, as The Doctor on the revival of Doctor Who. On his first day on set, The Doctor met the alluring River Song, played by none other than his former teacher, Alex Kingston. </p><p>What could possibly happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Started With A Slip Of Paper

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first AU Mattex story. I hope it's okay. I'm quite proud i managed to get a one shot so long.

**It Started With A Slip Of Paper**

“And that would woo upon her. Upon this hint I spoke: She loved me for the dangers I had passed, and I loved her that she did pity them. This only is the witchcraft I have used. Here comes the lady: Let her witness it.”

The shrill ringing of the end of school bell broke the concentration of the class. Clapping softly, a woman stood from where she sat at the back of the room.

“Well done Matt. We’ll leave it here until class on Thursday. Don’t forget! Your assignments are due Friday, I expect every one of you to hand something in. Until then, you may go.”

Matt stood from his seat, placing his copy of _Othello_ in his already packed full bag.

“Matt. Could you stay behind for a moment?”

He looked up, gulping at the storm of his Drama teacher’s eyes as they stared at him. He nodded slowly, sitting back down as the last of the class left the room.

“Miss Kingston?”

Alex smiled as she leaned back on the table in front of Matt.

“I must say Mathew. You have quite a lot of talent, and even more potential.”

Matt blushed as she complimented him, shuffling his feet on the floor.

“Uh… Thank you Miss?”

Still smiling, Alex pulled out a small slip of paper, holding it with two fingers and handing it to Matt.

“I’ve talked to an old friend of mine. He’s looking for someone to play his lead’s son. I suggested he meet you.”

With wide eyes, Matt looked down at the neatly printed name. He ran his finger over the ink, looking up at his favourite teacher.

“Are you serious?” He asked softly.

She nodded, grinning at him.

“Completely.”

Later on that day he’d question his actions, thinking about why he’d done what he did and why he’d enjoyed the feeling of his teacher’s body pressed against his own. But he wasn’t exactly thinking at the time.

Standing from his chair, he stepped forward enveloping Alex in an excited hug, lifting her up and spinning her around. Realizing what he’d done, he carefully set her down, stepping back and ducking his head in embarrassment.

“Sorry.”

She laughed, her magnificent curls bouncing as she threw her head back.

“Matt. Don’t worry about it. You’re excited about it, I understand. Just… Don’t get your hopes up okay.”

Matt nodded, smiling as he pulled his bag on to his shoulder.

“I won’t. And I promise you won’t regret it.”

Alex shook her head, sighing.

“I don’t see how I ever would. Go on Matt. I want to get home just as much as you do.”

Grinning, Matt waved at her as he ran out the door, the slip of paper clutched tightly in her hand.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Matt Smith was fifteen when he got his first role. He thanked his Drama teacher, Alex Kingston. Who, two years after leaving her job as a teacher was cast as Elizabeth Corday, on the American medical drama, E.R. Eight years later, Matt Smith landed the role of a lifetime, as The Doctor on the revival of _Doctor Who_. ON his first day on set, The Doctor met the alluring River Song, played by none other than his former teacher, Alex Kingston.

XXXXXXXXXXX

“Well… Aren’t you a familiar face.”

Spinning wildly, Matt grinned as he saw curls, a storm and that same smile.

“Kingston!”

Alex laughed as the now man picked her up once again, spinning her as he laughed.

“What’re you doing here?”

Standing upright, she smirked at him, shrugging her shoulders.

“I happen to be reprising my role as River Song.”

His eyes widened, and his hand flew up to smack himself on the forehead.

“Of course! I knew you’d played River Song, and I saw the name in the script. Should’ve realized that meant you’d be here.”

She laughed, walking forward with him walking backwards.

“You are just as I remember you.” She said, shaking her head with a fond smile.

He frowned, pursing his lips.

“I hope not… I was an awkward, gangly kid.”

Smirking, Alex quirked an eyebrow.

“And you haven’t changed?” She said with sarcasm.

“Oi!” He shouted, narrowing his eyes and pouting.

“Oh, I’m just teasing darling.”

Matt grinned, turning to fall in step with her.

“Uhuh.”

XXXXXXXXXXX

The flirting was heavy during filming. You’d think it’d be somewhat awkward, flirting with a former teacher. But for Matt, it was anything but. Ever since high school, he’d had a small crush on Miss Kingston. Her landing him his first role just  cemented it.

He’d figured out why he’d like hugging her so much. And he knew now why he did it so often.

Every chance he got, he was hugging her, or twirling a curl of hers, of tapping her nose with his finger. Karen and Arthur would watch, rolling their eyes as she laughed, patted him on the cheek, then left to find either Steven or something to munch on.

He’d kept quiet, laughing with her at their flirting, never telling her he meant every word he said. Season Five ended, and they set out to film for other things. Returning to film in America was without a doubt the most amazing experience that had happened to Matt. Then he received the script for the second episode.

He’d have to kiss Alex.

Kiss. Alex.

Grinning as he straightened his bowtie, he stepped forward, grinning at a smirking Alex.

“Ready?”

He nodded at her question, licking his lips. The director called ‘Action’, and then her lips were on his, and every thought just flew from his head. It was nothing like he’d imagined while sitting at his desk watching her teach all those years ago.

It was better.

So… So much better.

And yet so much worse.

Worse because now he couldn’t stop thinking about it. About her.

Her lips pressed against his. Her hand on his chest, gripping his shirt just a little. Her soft moan that he wouldn’t of heard if he hadn’t been concentrating.

He was screwed.

XXXXXXXXXXX

It’d rained that night. A bad night to have rained, with everyone staying in their trailers, the road out of the studio lot having been flooded too bad to drive home.

The knock on her trailer door startled her from her book. Frowning, Alex glanced out of the window, wincing as a flash of lightning lit up the sky.

Who would be outside in weather like this?

Opening the door, the gush of wind blowing her hair back and drops on rain falling on her skin, she came face to face with a soaking wet Matt Smith.

“Matt!”

Ignoring her, Matt stepped up, backing her into the door. His hands came up to hold the side of her face, lifting her head so he can lean down, crashing his lips against her own. Startled, her eyes were wide until his tongue darted out to lick along her bottom lip. Moaning, her eyes fluttered shut and her lips parted.

“Mmmhmmm.. Ma… Maatt… Matt!”

She pulled away from him, gasping slightly as her heart pounded in her chest.

“What? What are you doing?”

He groaned, looking down at her with dark, hooded eyes.

“I can’t do it anymore. I like you. A lot. Have for a while. Kissing on set kind of changed it. Made it bigger.”

Alex swallowed as he leant down, his breath hot on her lips.

She knew he’d had a crush on her. All those years ago, when she was teaching, she’d found it endearing. Empowering… A young kid with a crush on her… Did a lot for a woman’s ego.

Now, working in such close proximity, trading flirtatious lines on and off screen… She was developing a small crush on him… All in good fun though right? … Nothing could happen… Nothing would happen…

And then something did. He showed up, on her doorstep (so to speak) and proceeded to snog her like it was their last day on Earth.

Was she really going to turn him away?

…

Absolutely not!

Her hands came up, gripping his shirt tightly, her fingers curling in the fabric. She tugged him down, covering his mouth with his own. His hands flew to her hips, his touch burning a fire on her skin. He pulled her forward, spinning her and begun to walk her backwards. He kicked the door shut, the slam drowned out by the thunder outside. Her legs hit the sofa, sending her down onto the couch. He remained standing, her hands still clasped in his shirt and their tongues still battling for control. Slowly, he sunk to his needs, one hand trailing up under her shirt, dragging it up as his fingers skimmed over her skin. She released his shirt, only to frantically rip it open, the buttons splitting from the fabric. She growled softly as one refused to undo, the growl becoming a gasp as his hand brushed over her nipple. Who needs bras? Giving up, she pulled the shirt up and over his head, throwing it to the side and running her hands over his chest. Her nails scratched slightly, his body shivering in response.

“Nugh… Dammit… Alex! Stop… This’ll end sooner than I’d like.”

Smirking against his lips, her hand trailed down his chest, over his abs and somehow found their way to the waistband of his trousers. Licking at his top lip, she slid her hand into his pants, stroking softly at the hardness concealed there.

“Oh god!”

He leaned his head down, resting his forehead against her own, his breathing ragged as she gripped his cock.

He had never imagined that ten years older and he’d have Miss Alex Kingston gripping his manhood… Okay, so he’d imagined… That never meant he expected it to actually happen.

And it was so much better than his fantasies.

His hips bucked forward as she applied pressure, and soon it was too much. He sunk to his knees, moving away from her grip. He tugged at her sweats, pulling them off her and revelling in the sight before him.

No bra… No knickers…

Lifting one leg and placing it over his shoulder, he leant forward, his nose brushing against her clit. Her hips twitched forwards, her free leg joining the other draped over his shoulders. They tightened around his neck, dragging him forward. Experimenting, his tongue darted out, licking up her slick folds to circle her clit once before repeating its trail back down.

Alex’s breathing became ragged, her chest heaving up and down as her stomach tightened in pleasure.

“Oh dear god! Matt!”

Her nails tangled through his hair, gripping strands and tugging as he bit down softly. He pushed his tongue forward, smirking at the way she gasped his name above him. Lift a hand, he placed the pad of his thumb against her clit as he worked his tongue in and then out of her. Applying pressure, he rubbed in circles and flicked over her most sensitive area. She yelled out his name, the thunder once again silencing their sounds. Good thing too… Imagine if someone heard… He didn’t lock the door.

His hand moved down, his head rising. His tongue replaced his thumb, while his middle finger replaced his tongue. He slid in with ease, he walls slick and wet and oh so ready for him. He curled his finger as he pushed in, looking up at her as she writhed above him. He set and agonizingly slow pace, his tongue drawing lazy circles over, up, down and across her clit.

One of her hands left his hair, racing up her stomach, under her top and across her breasts. She squeezed, pinched and rubbed at her breasts and nipples, her breathing quickening with every one of his thrusts.

He soon added another finger, grinning as she bucked up and yelled his name, quickly followed by a few curses and then begging.

“Please! Please Matt. Oh God!”

He curled his fingers, pushed forward and bit down softly. She cried out, her voice low and practically dripping with lust and pure want. Her thighs shuddered around his neck, her body shivering as she rode out her orgasm.

He removed his fingers, her inner walls clamping in a desperate attempt to keep them inside her. He watched in fascination as he slid his coated fingers out of her pussy, only to be followed by a trickle of cum. Licking his lips, he bent his head and licked up, gathering it all on his tongue. She shuddered again in aftershocks, her head lifted to stare at him with hooded eyes. Swallowing, he looked up to meet her gaze. Smirking at her, he lifted his hand, the two still coated fingers glinting in the light. He was about to open his mouth when she slid from the seat, landing with a thud half on the floor, half on him. Bending her head, she wrapped her lips around his fingers, hollowing her cheeks and swirling her tongue around them. He swallowed a groan, only for a yelp to escape him as she surged forward, pushing him down. His lips were covered by her own, and he moaned at the taste of her on her own tongue. She swung one leg over his thighs, straddling him and breathing hard. His hands ran up her sides, over her breasts and then back down to grip on to her hips. She sat up, her chest heaving as she moved her hand down to grip his cock. He licked his lips, waiting to lean up and capture a nipple in his mouth.

Lining him up, Alex sank down full mast, her eyes flying wide as he filled her. His fingers dug in to her hips and he clamped his eyes shut. They stayed like that for little less than a minute before she rocked her hips forward, lifting slightly and then falling back down. He groaned, thrusting up to meet her as she fell. Opening his eyes, he was just in time to see hers flutter shut, her mouth parted slightly and soft moans escape her.

He lifted one hand, palming one breast and flicking her nipple with his thumb.

“Oh! Yes… Yes!”

He grinned at her exclamations, lifting up to capture her other nipple and tug. His tongue flicked across her puckered nub, biting softly and rolling it in his mouth. Her moans grew louder, his own joining in as her walls clenched around him. He couldn’t last much longer.

“Oh god… Oh shit… Wait! Condom?”

She shook her head, still rocking her hips.

“Can’t get pregnant. I’m clean.”

He nodded, thrusting up quickly to slam in to her, eliciting a strangled yelp.

“Same.”

He flicked his tongue over her nipple again, his free hand moving down to do the same along her clit. She gasped, bucking forward and… There!

“Oh. My. God!”

She screamed… Actually, screamed. As she shuddered above him, he soon joined her, shouting out her name and riding out the biggest climax of his life. She continued to jerk above him, soon falling forward, her head lying on his chest, their skin sweaty and hot. He stroked her hair softly, his head falling back against the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day they awoke on the floor of Alex's trailer, that post-sex aroma wafting their senses, only to be joined by that post-rain smell.

“I love the smell of rain.”

Matt looked at her as she lifted her head, looking at him as she lay on top of his body.

“Well… We’ll have to have sex in the rain one day…  Combine our favourite smells.”

She furrowed her brow, pursing her lips in a half smile.

“You like the smell of sex?”

He shook his head, rolling them so fast she barely had time to squeal.

“I like the smell of you. If that counts.”

She laughed, her eyebrow rising as she felt a hardness poking at her inner thigh.

“I don’t suppose you have your sonic with you darling?”

He winked at her, carefully thrusting forward unexpectedly. She gasped, throwing her heads back and closing her eyes as pleasure shot through her body.

“Most definitely not.”

Her teeth sunk in to her bottom lip as he thrusted, her nails digging in to his back. He lifted one of her legs, bending it upward and somehow manoeuvring it up and over his shoulder.

“Fuck!” He muttered, sinking in further than he knew he could even go.

Her stomach clenched and tightened as he grunted above her, moans filling her trailer. Her hand found its way between them, rubbing frantically at her clit as she licked, sucked and bit at his neck.

“Oh… Oh god! We… We have to be on set… soon.”

He grinned at her, increasing his pace and slamming in to her with everything he had. It wasn’t long before she was falling over the edge, dragging him with her.

She really needed to work on the screaming… Anyone could hear them.

Catching their breath, bodies flush against the other and drawing lazy circle on his back, she sighed.

“We have to go Matt.”

He nodded, leaning down to kiss her softly before standing. She mourned the loss of his length filling her, but consoled herself with the thought of simply returning what was now rightfully her (she was possessive, what of it?) later on that night. Grinning at him as he jumped, attempting to drag his trousers up, she stood. Placing her hand on his cheek, she pecked him on the lips quickly before beginning to walk towards her bedroom.

“We still have to talk Matt. Later okay?”

He nodded, grinning that crooked, goofy grin of his before saluting, and then rushing out of the door. Laughing to herself, Alex forgoes her clothes in exchanged for a shower.

Not an hour later and Alex enters the costume department to…

“Where’d you get the hickey from, huh Smithster?”

“Shove off Kaz!”

Hiding a smug grin, she winked at Matt from behind Karen, heading off toward hair and make-up around the corner.

XXXXXXXXXXX

They’d managed to keep their… Affair? Relationship?... Whatever it was they had… A secret for quite a while.

When Alex was back on set to film for When A Good Man Goes To War, Matt had kidnapped her during a mysterious breakage of equipment.

Shoving her into one of the storage rooms right on the other side of the lot, he attacked her, pressing his lips against her own and running his hand up her thigh before pushing her knickers to the side and dipping in to the slick wetness building there. She’d giggled as he pulled her across the parking lot, laughed as he tripped on an electrical wire and now she was moaning as he fucked her against the wall with just his fingers. Her hands curled in his hair, pulling him as close as she could manage. He bunched the dress up around her waist, her hands making quick work of the Doctor’s braces before pulling his trouser down, releasing him. He lifted her, her legs wrapping around his hips and quickly thrust in, groaning into her neck as she enveloped him. This was where he wanted to be. Forever. This was home.

Groaning, Alex threw her head back as she reached her climax, her head making contact with the concrete, but she didn’t care. She shuddered, stars exploding behind closed eyes as she felt him come within her. He groaned her name, whispering his affections as she attempted to control her breathing.

Returning to set, they found the crew just about to restart filming… A whole hour after the problem occurred.

Let’s Kill Hitler, Alex kidnapped Matt instead. She dragged him through people and building, smiling stiffly at an extra dressed as a Nazi. Pulling him with her around the corner, she spied what she’d wanted. A secluded building in the middle of a field behind the set they were filming on. Someone had mentioned it was abandoned. No one ever went there. As soon as she’d heard about it, she’d smiled, nodded, and then excused herself, off in search of Matt.

Now, his hands were placed on her hips as she bent forward, her arms splayed up against the wall and her back exposed to Matt behind her. He thrust in and out, her cries mixing with his own. She moved one arm, biting down on the skin there to muffle her screams.

She’d left a mark on her arm that day, the next leaving a mark on Matt’s thigh.

It rained a few days after that, interrupting the big finale kiss. Matt kept his promise. Sneaking outside, he dragged Alex through the pouring rain and out in to a secluded spot near a water bank. She sunk down on him, his back covered in mud and her soaked curls clinging to his face. Water trickled between their bodies, making her slicker than se was even before.

“Oh, dear, god! You are, incredible.” She muttered, rising and falling over him.

He blinked up at her, shaking his head at the vision above him.

“I promised we’d have sex in the rain.” He said, thrusting up once more before he exploded, yelping out her name as she called out his.

The Wedding of River Song… Who’d have a wedding without a honeymoon?

Matt didn’t understand, so he made his own. He’d told Alex to come around to his apartment later that night, after filming their big wedding scene, Karen and Arthur all the while laughing about the awkward situation this’d make for a ten year reunion at school.

They had no idea how awkward it’d be if he had decided to go.

Regardless… He lay flowers out all around his apartment, grabbed two bottles of the best (and he meant the best) wine he could find, had a table covered in chocolate (what it was to be used for, had yet to be decided) and even cooked dinner. Like the good little husband he was.

Alex arrived, looking smashing as she always did. He was a little put out about her hair though. Why would you tie up such magnificent curls? No, he didn’t like it. So he pulled it down, grinning as they bounced back and forth. She rolled her eyes, before looking around the room and taking in the sight before her.

“Oh… Oh Matt.” She said softly, smiling at the roses, candles and chocolates scattered around the room.

“We got married today Kingston.”

She glanced up at him, her eyes a startling clear green. He led her to the table, pushing the chair in behind her and plopping as gracefully as he could on the chair opposite. So, naturally, he fell. Alex winced, but couldn’t hide the small giggle as he shot back up, clearing his throat.

“I made dinner. I’ll go get dinner. I’ll be back with dinner.”

Grinning as he left, Alex glanced around the room. She’d been here many times before. Just because she wasn’t filming with him that day didn’t mean she couldn’t see him. She sat on the couch, eating pizza and throwing popcorn at him when he commented on the movie they were watching. She danced with him across the living room floor when he’d put Queen on, shouting the lyrics along with bright grins.

“Easy come, easy go, little high, little low, anyway the wind blows, doesn’t really matter… To me!”

He’d dipped her, the two of them laughing as he pulled her back up, spinning her into his arms, her back pressed against his chest. She’d stood on the terrace, a glass of wine in one hand and wearing his shirt and nothing else. He’d snuck up behind her, sneaking his arms around her waist. They’d had sex in the kitchen… Several times. On the counters, her leg once against lifted up over his shoulders as he pounded in to her. On the floor, her straddling him with her curls clutched tightly in his hands. Against the wall… They particularly liked going at it against the walls…

Her breath caught as she saw a photo, one that she had surprisingly never noticed. It was tucked in to the corner of his mantle, hidden behind others. Resolving herself to take a closer look, certain of what she’d seen, she turned, grinning up at him as he walked in carrying two plates. She frowned slightly, worrying him and his clumsy legs would cause an accident. Though he’d made it to the table in one piece, the plates in the same state for once. Smiling at him in pride, he grinned, placing the plate down before turning to his own seat.

“Smells amazing darling.”

He winked at her, popping a bottle of wine open and pouring her a glass.

“Made it all by myself.” He said proudly, looking up at her as he poured his own glass.

She quirked an eyebrow, smiling all the same. Dipping her fork in to the fettuccini, she curled the spaghetti around her fork, lifting it and drawing it in to her mouth. She hummed, closing her eyes and moaned as she swallowed.

“Well done my love.” She said, slowly opening her eyes to see him staring at her with dark eyes.

She smirked, eyebrow still raised as she licked her lips slowly.

“Something wrong?”

Instead of answering her, he stood from his seat, completely disregarding his plate and walked to her side. Leaning down, he captured her lips with his own, forcing his tongue through her parting lips and nibbling on her lower one. She moaned, a lower, gut-gnawing  moan that had him pulling her up. She stood, making quick work of his button-down shirt (one that she’d bought him, as it were) and throwing it to the other side of the room. Pushing him back, they stumbled, clothes falling from their body fast and even before they made it to the large dining table covered with different chocolates, they were both naked, biting and clutching at each other. He lifted her by her thighs, spinning to lie them down on the table. He cleared a few chocolates, pushing them out of the way so they didn’t dig in to her back. His hand snaked between their bodies, his mouth latching on to one of her nipples as he teased her entrances. The heat resonating there and the wetness gathering on his finger caused him to groan, the vibration against her nipples causing a shrill gasp to escape Alex. HE pushed a finger in, revelling in the way her walls clamped around it. Her own hands ran down his stomach, gripping his already painfully hard cock. She worked him, running her hands up and down, squeezing his length and flicking her wrist as she stroked to his tip. He kissed up her neck, sucking on a spot just below her jaw. She guided him forward, her legs wrapping around his arse so she can drag him closer. He obliged, slipping his finger from her pussy and sucking it in to his mouth. She stared at him, as he stared at her, her eyes fluttering closed as she finally entered her. It’d felt like an eternity since they’d last made love, yet they’d only done it this morning.

The pace started slow, heavy, deep moans filling the air before the pace quickened. They became louder, the table creaking with the weight and force of their movements. She gasped his name, calling for him and only him. He spoke of her, and what she did to him, and how much he loved her.

They came over the edge together, screaming each other’s name and collapsing in to a heat of slick, sweat, shivering with pleasure limbs. Their breathing was ragged, deep and hitched. Her heart was pounding, his head shouting with a million thoughts. Lifting up on to his arms, he glanced quickly around the table, spotting what he’d been searching for.

Taking a deep breath, him still buried deep inside of her, he pushed forward, her already sensitive clit being stroked against… hard. She shuddered, gasping out his name. He settled back down, leaning over her, keeping upright by his arms only.

“I love you.” He whispered, smiling down at her.

She smiled, brushing a stray lock from his forehead before leaning up and pecking him on the lips.

“I love you too love.”

He sighed, licking his lips slightly.

“We got married today.” He repeated, his heart hammering in his chest.

She smiled, nodding and wrapping an arm around his neck.

“So we did.”

Taking one more deep breath, he stared right in to her eyes.

“We should get married for real.”

She froze beneath him, her fingers stilling on his neck where she’d been drawing meaningless shapes.

“What?” She choked out, wide eyes staring in to his own.

“I want to marry you Alex… Will you marry me?”

He lifted the chocolate, pulling the wrapper off and presenting her with the ring that was wrapped inside. Her throat tightened, tears burning in her eyes as she looked down at it.

Diamond… 24 Karate Gold… Modest, yet amazingly beautiful… It suited her perfectly.

She looked up from the ring, searching Matt’s eyes for something, anything… And all she found was love… And nervousness. Smiling, she nodded, tears threatening to fall as he grinned, leaning down to kiss her hard before slipping the ring on her finger.

It shined when the light hit it just so.

Late the next morning, moving from the tangles of the bed sheets and padding out in to the living room, she sighed as the sun caught the ring on her finger. Smiling softly down at it, she remembered the photo she’d wanted to see from last night.

Kneeling down at the mantle, she moved the photo of Matt with his parents, and the photo of him in his football uniform, gasping as she came across the one she’d wanted.

It was her… But not recent.

She’d remembered that day. Sitting in the rare heat, leaning back against her desk. She’d been talking about Meyerhold, and his technique called Biomechanics. The first three buttons of her blouse were undone, strands of her hair dropping on her face, wet with sweat from the heat in the room.

How on earth did Matt get a photo of that?

“Took it with the camera on my phone. Ancient thing, but  got one hell of a shot.”

She jumped back, spinning to grin at Matt as he leaned against the door frame.

“Oh? And why would you have a photo of me from ten years ago?”

He grinned, striding forward to slip his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

“Because… I’ve been captivated by you since I first walked in to your class.”

She smiled, leaning up to place a soft kiss on his lips.

“Funny… Me too.” She whispered, closing her eyes as he deepened the kiss, dragging his tongue over her lips.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The first time anyone spots the ring, she’s out shopping with Karen. She’s lifted her hand, pushing a strand of hair away from her face when a squeal and a few flashes of a camera cause her to jump slightly, startled. Karen’s standing on the other side of the clothes rack, eyes wide and pointing at the diamond glinting in the sunlight with a gaping mouth. Turning her head, she sighs as she spots a few paparazzi snapping shots of her form the window.

This wouldn’t have happened in America.

Her wrist is grabbed by Karen, the younger woman dragging her through the shop to the change rooms, where she locks the two of them inside. Turning with her arms crossed over her chest, she taps her foot.

“Explain.” She demands, pursing her lips, eyes fixed on the ring on her finger.

“What?” Alex asks innocently, casually slipping her hand behind her back.

“What? What? Explain the rock young lady!” Karen screeched, reaching behind her to pull her wrist up, examining the ring at eyes level.

Sometimes Karen really gets in to her role as Alex’s on-screen mother.

She about to answer when Karen holds up her hand, her eyes narrowed as she turned her hand over.

“Wait! I know this ring! I found it a few weeks ago in Matt’s coat pocket when I went looking for the chocolate he normally keeps in there. Wait! Matt’s… Why are you wearing Matt’s ring?” She exclaimed, looking up from the ring to Alex, and alternating between the two.

Rather than answer her herself, Alex simply raised her eyebrow, smirking at her. Karen stared, wide-eyed as it finally clicked in her mind.

“YOU AND MATT?” She shouted, making Alex cringe.

She’d hoped the paparazzi wouldn’t find out who she was engaged to just yet, and she was sure someone had followed the two into the change rooms. Sighing, Alex simply nodded, silently wondering what would be said about the two of them.

As it were, not many negative comments came in. Most people had been rather ecstatic… Surprisingly. Apparently there was a fan base that were desperately hoping the two of them would admit their feelings and get a good shag from each other. Other’s simply saw what a good pair they made.

There were a few, however, that questioned each one’s motives. Some called her a gold-digging cougar, nothing but a whore. She’d laughed it off. Gold digger? She’d had enough money thank you very much. And a cougar… Well… She couldn’t exactly argue that. There was a notable age difference between the two. It just never bothered either of them. As for a whore… She didn’t particularly care. People would say what they wanted to. The opinions of complete strangers stopped affecting her years ago.

Matt however, was not so keen to forget it.

After some woman shouted out at Alex on the street the other day, calling her several names that best not be mentioned, Matt simply lost it.

The next day, the headlining news on entertainment shows were about Matt’s little breakdown.

The names had stopped though.

His parents, and hers for that matter, were concerned. She used to be his teacher for god’s sake! But eventually they got over it, seeing just how much he loved her, and she him.

They married a year after he proposed, on the beach where the Eleventh Doctor had first met River Song.

Sex against a cliff wall was now added to the list of places they’d had their way with each other… And was later marked with ‘Never Do It Again’ in large, red letters.

And to think… It all started with a little slip of paper.

**Author's Note:**

> So i hope you liked it... feel free to comment, Kudos (what ever it's called)... Don't feel like you have to. I just wrote this for fun...


End file.
